Fired and Tired - Temporary name
by SlugBear
Summary: Was originally a one-shot, mentions Allmight but he hasn't actually shown up at all. The story is about an oc named Yuval Nara, and the first few chapters will be her life before other events happen. Yes, she will be attending UA and replaces Mineta because he's a horrible character and I hate him. Things can and will probably change, like her name and certain events in chapters.
1. Prologue

She'd suck in the smoldering air, each breath felt like inhaling fire itself. The gravel burned along each footstep as she continued forward. The rumbling air echoed in her ears, blood rushing in to fill the deafening sound. Everything burned, it was white- too white, it clashed with the red and black.

Air whipped back at her as the screams resounded around her, clawing along her neck and spine. Her sharp spin almost overpowered her, bringing her to stumble upwards as her nails dug into the stone. She'd claw herself up as hands clasped her legs, pulling her downwards, they _**hurt**_. The stinging seared into her skin, each step painted her hands dirty and gray.

_Oh where the hell was she and why was she here?_

_How did she end up in this place, it felt like hell._

Her body ached as if years have passed her, rocks and pebbles etched into her bones and disks, **_Fuck_**.

_Where was she before, what happened, why did her body hurt so much._

Thoughts engulfed her as she collapsed to her knees, it all looked gone. The buildings teetered on collapsing and the fire continued to spread. _Where was everyone, Why was she left behind?_

Her thoughts pressed her downwards to gaze at the earth, it was gray and ashy, bodies coated the wall.

Were these here before?

She gasped and brought her hands to her neck, it seared and scratched her throat as bile rose up. She couldn't remember anything, how she came here and how this happened. The screaming didn't stop, _oh god it didn't stop_. Her body shook with each shuttering breath, she couldn't see the sky, **_she couldn't see._**

The air felt hot, _too __**hot**__._ The fire roared but it felt too distant to be heard, her hands dug into her skin as she'd cling onto her neck.

_She couldn't feel the flames or the gnawing pain in her throat, she couldn't understand._

_'You're fine, you're okay, breathe'_

_Why was she here, she couldn't be here, she can't be here, oh god._

_'Wake up'_

_She's going to die here, She's going todiehere, oh godshewas going to __**die**__ here. nonon__**ononono,shecouldn'tdiehere**__, theflames__**ohgodtheflames**__, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to die-_

**_"I'm here!"_**


	2. Chapter 1

The world felt dim and foggy before a blinding light brought itself down on her, "Oh good! You're finally awake." the voice was soft and familiar, at least to her it was.

She couldn't focus as murmurs and mumbles left her mouth, " Mmph, I'm up. I promise." Her body felt tense and heavy, bunched together like the sheets covering her. "Well! Hurry on then, You've got a ride to catch." A soft pat on the back pulled her from the bliss of her warm blankets.

_Ride, Ride- . . . __Ride?_

She'd blink blearily as she propped herself up, Her surroundings looked fuzzy and dazed, the cool brown filling her vision. The fabric felt soft as her fingers rubbed against it, it was bright, She didn't enjoy that part. The girl had heaved herself out of bed and set to getting ready. Binders. . Textbooks, the works. She had slipped on her outfit prior to gathering her things, a Blackshirt, and skirt with a white undershirt. "Yuval! Hurry up we're about to leave!" Left her in a mad scramble to gather her sneakers.

She ran past the various other rooms and practically slid down the wooden stairs. Her chest felt tight when she arrived at the front door and shuffled through the black dresser, searching for her own name.

_Koharu Mio, Yui Mei, Shiori Natsuki, Yuval Nara- There._

Nara dug her hands into the dresser, pulling out loose socks or gloves, But no- She didn't need that. . . There, Her hands rubbed against the familiar fabric as she brought it out. It was a simple black hospital mask. . Although she wore it for simpler reasons. She slipped it on before hurrying out, Her feet dragged as she'd dash towards the large van. The door swung open and she slid in, pushing past one of the older kids and planting herself in the middle between two others. "I swear, Next time I'm leaving you, We're almost late." rumbled a low voice from the front as the van began to move. Nara straightened herself and apologized, "I woke up late, It won't happen again." to her own hope at least. The older woman nodded, at least she was satisfied, She didn't want to anger her so early in the day.

She inhaled slowly while clutching the hem of her shirt before letting it out, it was fine. "Oh hey Nara, You alright kid?" her breath hitched,_ Kid. Seriously? She was more mature than the two girls on either side of her combined._ As to make her point she'd glare pointedly towards the older blond. "I'm not a kid Mei, I'm practically an adult." She stated firmly, _of course she was._ "Mhm sure, and I'm Allmight in the flesh." Mei snickered, **snickered.** "No you're not! And stop laughing." She huffed, the warm air rubbing against her chin. "Well, If I'm not Allmight then I guess you're not 'practically an adult'." She stated, making a point to use finger quotes. "I am too! I'm the third oldest out of seven girls! So I'm totally an adult." _It made sense, didn't it? Being the third oldest meant she got to boss them around, adults boss her around so it only made sense, It had to._ "Mhm yea sure, By that logic then I can totally be Allmight, See?" She'd point towards the mop she called a haircut, "I'm blond, and so is he. So I guess I'm Allmight." _That didn't make sense, maybe it did? No no. It sounded dumb,_ "Asif! You're a girl, and you don't even look like him!" Nara rose her hand, declaring it as the truth, _She was nothing like Allmight._ "Well how do you know that Allmight's a girl, How do you know that I'm a girl. For all you know I'm a secret agent here to destroy all womankind!" Mei shrieked before dragging the smaller girl into a tight hug, "Ew, let go! Stink-breath!"

The giggling of the other girls left her groaning, Stupid.

* * *

_She loved this family, she really did. She loved the girls she'd willingly call her sisters, but honestly, they were such assholes, Like in this situation right now._

She felt a forceful hand shove her from the van, she stumbled forward and shot herself around. A small brown-haired child met her with a giggly wave as the door was shut, Her throat rumbled as she scoffed and turned back to the three older girls in front of her, Harutu Aiya, Bashira Asahi and Shiori Natsuki, The resident oldest of the group home. Aiya held herself up straight-laced with her skeleton hands fixing her ponytail, while Natsuki slouched over with her moppy hairdo, "Well, Let's hurry up. We got a long walk." Asahi stated as she began the trek, she was the eldest, Her hair was long and dark hazel tied in its usual messy bun, her quirk was interesting because it tended to dye her skin. _It was an interesting quirk, to be honest, she could create little origami creatures out of an inky fog, she often did it to play puppets with the younger kids._

The walk was _long_ and _**boriNG**_ and she hated every second of it, however, she wasn't so excited for school either,_ at least she had Natsuki if she bothered to stop zoning out. It must have been quirk related, but she couldn't pin down how the ability to turn people to narcissists would create this problem, maybe brainstorming compliments?_

The building was large and looming above her, the grey colors contrasting the bright earthy surroundings, Kids bustled through the entrance and the screaming of said kids left her with a headache. "Alrighty you two, behave, and we'll come to get you after school." Asashi was leaving alongside Aiya, _they were leaving. She didn't want them to leave, couldn't they stay? She didn't want to be left alone with only Natsuki._ "You sure, Can't you just _pretend_ to be a student. . Then we won't have to separate?" She grinned slowly, _come on, please._ "Of course not, Now hurry up. You're gonna be late, And fix your hair! It's messy," The high school student was pulled off by Aiya as she'd scold the younger pair.

And off they went, _nice. .Gre__at,_**_ marvelous._**

She couldn't focus as they continued past the entrance, her chest burned as she felt little eyes drilling into her back, she didn't like it. Her eyes darted along to each student, _some had mutant quirks, some weren't as easy to figure out. It didn't matter but it would help to know._ Her hand felt clammy in Natsuki's grip, _Could she slip out and run? It wouldn't be smart but at least she wouldn't need to be here._

The pair slowed to a stop at the entrance, "Well, Go change your shoes I guess, I'm gonna head on. . Gotta check on those idiots" THe blond snorted as she continued off.

_She absolutely loved being alone, Her favorite pass time really._

Nara changed out her shoes at a slow pace before taking the longer route to her class, the stairs looked worn down and creaked, The walls were a light grey from time. It wasn't a messy school, just really old. Her chest tightened as she reached the door, _it looked bigger than last time._

She took a breath and placed her hand on the door, it felt worn and had a nice brown color, pretty wood in her opinion. Then she slid it open and walked through.

* * *

**Okay, the first chapter is done. The main character is a girl named Nara Yuval, She isn't quirkless and the reason she wears a hospital mask is actually due to her quirk. I'll be going into that more, along with other things.**

**I have a plan for this story and I've been writing it down, I'm not the greatest at writing so chapters will take a while but I'll try to be consistent. As this story goes on I'll probably make changes to the prolog and such to make it easier and consistent. Not all chapters will be really long but I'm going to try and at least past the 1000 mark each chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 2

The classroom bustled with life as children chatted amongst their friend groups but Nara could only focus on the tingling feeling in her neck as she'd make her way to her desk, Her hands brushed along the old wood as she'd dig her nails into the scars lining its edges. Her focus was divided wholly to this object, it gave her a sense of support than having to acknowledge her classmates. Her chest twisted in her ribcage, turning and squeezing itself as she'd ready herself. The air felt foggy and mute, yet she could still hear the buzzing of her classmates. The fabric against her teeth felt hot and itched at her face, too damp.

Her head fizzed out and thoughts swirled around, She'd narrow her eyes as the teacher finally arrived. She couldn't clearly hear him but gave her attention along with the rest of her classroom, "Morning Tsuyoshi-Sensei," her voice drawled as she'd eye the small tidy man with ruffled black hair, he was young and she was sure that he was someone's assistant only a few years prior. She personally loved his quirk, the man had the ability to make his target fall asleep and said sleep would feel like hours! Honestly, what she'd give for such an ability.

Her fingers tapped as she'd watch the teacher scramble and scrawl on the board, he'd let out airy laughs as he scolded the occasional student. Nara soon slipped off into a daze, her mind picking apart at the old paint or the lively color just outside of her reach. She continued to wonder as thoughts _of whirling pictures entered her mind, they bounced in her brain and circled along with no sense of purpose. Colors sprouting around her with sparks thundering against them._

A loud snap brought her back to reality with a shake. She'd blink and stirred to look around before meeting the eyes of a green-eyed black drifty haired girl, Kamaye Ni. Her quirk was the ability for her hair to float as if it was in the ocean, really pretty honestly. "Ey, Wake up. Tsuyoshi-Sensei told me to get you for gym. Come on, You're wasting time." She'd grumble before pulling Nara along. She gulped as her shoes skidded along the floor, She didn't like this. _Let go, It's uncomfortable, let my arm go._

Her hands felt sticky and stingy as they'd reach the gym area. She felt her body loosen when she'd finally let go of her sleeve. "You can breathe again, Weirdo." The girl's comment made her freeze, only now realizing she was holding her breath. The burning in her chest soon faded as begin to breathe, but no matter how much she did she couldn't get over the sickly feeling in her gut. With a festered chest as she'd take in a gulp of air and bolted towards the changing rooms, Her fingers messed with the lock before shoving her hand in and taking her outfit. Once she was finished she hurried out to join her classmates.

Nara shuffled to join the lazy circle her class had made, The teacher stood in the front with her hands clasping the other. "Alrighty! We'll be doing some stretches then matto! Get in a line and follow me, I'll have someone lead afterward." Aratani-Sensei had led the class through some simple stretches before another classmate took over, with a pep in her step and her messy hair bouncing with each stretch.

She'd continue the stretches but it still didn't feel right.

She didn't seem to focus till the mats were brought out, She didn't seem to focus till everyone moved into groups of four.

Nara didn't feel as tense as gym went on, her three other teammates seemed mainly to stick together, must be friends. It didn't really matter to her, she honestly just wanted to move on to the next class. "Ey, are you going to join in or not." A soft hiss was heard on her left, _**are you gonna join in or not?** Why should She, it's not like the others actually wanted her there but whatever._ "I'll do it after your done," she'd grumble lightly to the green-skinned girl.

Her quirk seemed to be reptile related and wouldn't be too hard to fight off, but if she left her alone that wouldn't happen.

"Have fun with that then," The comment left her slightly annoyed but it didn't matter.

She'd done at least ten rolls before class ended, she waited for everyone to leave before changing, for the reason of not really wanting to freak out her classmates. Nara picked at her cheeks as she'd stare into the mirror, she didn't hate her quirk but she was far from loving it, it left her with the freakiest face.

Her mouth was large and could unhinge. It stretched to each side of her face and the teeth just stood out, she hated it. While she never met her father, she didn't think she could forgive him for giving her this quirk, at least her mother had a cool one. The thought of her mother's quirk had her spiraling, her mother had the most amazing ability and had been one of the best heroines in the world to her. She could pull her bones out of her body and use them, she felt her chest swell knowing she at least inherited most of her mother's quirk. Her father, well she had no idea and she didn't care. _If some dude didn't want to raise her then fine, she already had two moms and like eight sisters, so who needed a dad._

Nara slipped after her class and sat back in her seat, she didn't really care as they chattered among each other, the feelings had settled down and all she was left with were fidgety fingers and an empty feeling in her gut. The class kept going as Tsuyoshi-Sensei bounds about, she couldn't really understand how he could be so hoppity, it didn't really make sense to her.

When the bell ringed for lunch she shot out like a bullet, her shoes skidded as she stumbled to her bag before hurrying off to eat in peace. She didn't like her classmates, they were loud and annoying, sometimes they acted like downright assholes. Nara couldn't really lie when she thought about transferring, she should have joined Mei when she bailed. But she hung on because some kids made her feel nice, _made her feel nice, not like they actually were her friends but it felt like it, and that was enough motivation to stay._

_Now those jerks want nothing to do with her._

Nara scrunched her nose and pulled off the little black mask to scarf down her food as fast as possible, doesn't matter if she choked. If anything it sounded cool, she could haunt the school or some other freaky looking place.

Her body felt way too tired to be healthy as the next classes zoomed past her, her head hurt and she wanted to punch the kid beside her, the boy kept rambling on with absolutely no filter. She felt her fingers tingle and sorta resisted the urge to bite them, settling with just scratching the hell out of them.

She glared tiredly at the clock as it stared back with a soft tick, damn it, _Go faster._ She hated this, she just wanted to go back home and watch Asashi create stuff. As the teenager continued to will the clock to go faster she wasn't really aware of the teacher calling to her, "Yuval, Yuval!" He continued on as he'd grow increasingly more tired with the dark-haired child. "Yuval! Pay attention," he huffed as Nara turned with a shake. She gave the man a narrowed look, "Yes Sensei?" She blinked slowly as she brought her fidgeting hands down on her desk. _Couldn't he ignore her, she wasn't even speaking._

"What exactly are we doing right now," the small man stared down at the young pre-teen. "Well?" Sensei drawled lightly with a tap of his foot. She blinked slowly and shifted to look around, we're in English so it has to be some kind of a short story study right?

And so she said just that and regretted it. "No Yuval. We're working on grammar and sentence creation. Were you not paying attention?" Tsuyoshi-Sensei looked distressed and annoyed, but he usually did when it came to her. Her stomach stirred as she felt her face heat up as she'd admit "Uh- no Sensei, I'm sorry Sensei I was zoned out" she didn't like being singled out.

It didn't help that he looked like she had just told him the worst joke possible, "Okay, alrighty! Answer this question or you'll stay after school to finish it."

She nodded slowly as her classmates stared at her,_ damn bastards were probably just waiting for her to fail, jokes on them she's actually good at English._ Nara steppes away from the safety of her desk and hurried to the front, she snatched the chalk and stared at the question. . . In question.

_**'The woman held a book and waved at the man and smiled at him'**_

_Okay, simple enough. Just add a comma and maybe change the word, yeah. She could do this and then get the hell out of here,_ and she said just that.

She rubbed at the chalk and replaced it before turning to her teacher.

_**'The woman held a book and smiled at the man, waving at him.'** Not the best but it would work much better._

Her stomach twisted as her teacher let out a sigh and rubbed his head, she liked him better when he ignored her. "Alright Yuval, sit down. But if this happens again you're staying after class." She nodded and raced back, making a point to glare daggers at her classmates. _Damn assholes wanted her to fail, didn't they?_

Soon- or we'll, not soon enough in her opinion, class ended and so did school. She gathered her things and hurried off before even putting on her shoes.

She met back up with Natsuki and latched onto the older girl, "Will they be here soon?" She questioned. Nara just wanted to go back home and die, _anything was better than school._ "Ya, give em a bit. They don't have any speed quirks- or at least to my knowledge." The blond blinked at the last bit and brought her had to curl her fingers into her hair. "Maman Addie still has to pick up the others so. .either way we've got time to kill." She grinned, her pale face stretching out. Natsuki took the smaller girl by the hand and made her way, "I'll text em to meet us at the meeting spot so Asahi doesn't die from a heart attack." the girl took out her phone and messed with it while dragging the black-haired girl along. Nara let herself be pulled along, she felt calmer around her sisters than her classmates, _sure they weren't sisters by blood but they all looked after each other and she felt so much safer around them. _"If we get there first I'll buy us drinks, Kay?" Natsuki turned and continued to grin, Nara could only smile lightly and nod.

A screech vibrated around the pair as a fiery comet zoomed past them, a large burnt had clasped Natsuki's orange backpack strap and continued. Nara let out a loud scream as she'd grab the older girl by the hand and was sent flying after. The hot air whipped at the pair as the scenery blurred, Natsuki the fabric of her shirt burn as her skin began to heat up to a painful level while Nara could feel her skin grow uncomfortably hot as her heart skipped. The fire burned her eyes and made her head spin,_ she wanted to scream. __She could feel the flames- oh god. How much pain was Natsuki in? _

Nara strained as her eyes met the comet- no man. His skin was a seared red with tufts of coal black hair, she couldn't make out any colors aside from maybe blue, She wasn't sure. But she knew one thing-_ This fucker was running from someone- a hero? Probably,_ _and had taken them both for a ride._ She let out a hiss as her right arm reached down to her leg. _God she didn't care if she was arrested, Natsuki was burning- she could see her skin._

The girl had pulled at her skin before it gave way, then she tugged down and pulled out the bone in her leg and brought it to her mouth. She tore off the mask and chomped down on it. God this better work. Nara made work to climb and clambered over Natsuki and her screams- _oh she couldn't stand it, how fucking dare this man do this to her **sister.**_ She spat on the bone as ectoplasm touched it and forced the end into a point before stabbing it right down on the man's arm. She felt a swell of satisfaction as he screamed and finally let go of her fucking sister, they both went down but Nara pulled the older girl as close to her as possible.

_Ha, the ground hurt a lot**.**_

She felt her skin sear as she tumbled down the pavement, her back arched as it made contact, The way she fell made her take the brunt of it- _but that was fine._ The pair tumbled as the man slammed into the pavement and dug in, _good._

She could faintly hear the shouting of some other man, but it was sorta hard to focus on. She blinked slowly as she pushed herself up to meet eyes with the man she had just stabbed and damn did he look _pissed_. She let out a shriek as a sharp pain shot through her head as he picked her up by the fucking_ ponytail!? _She attempted to support herself with her feet but the fucker lifted her higher than that, "Oh you little shit- I'm gonna fucking cook you!" He snarled as he reached down to her throat and held her up like she was a doll. "You fucking little freaky piece of shit!" She gasped and clawed at his hands- _oh crap, she was gonna die huh? She lived an okay life, Kinda feel bad for Natsuki._

A gush of water interrupted her dying as it collided into the man which sent her backward and away from the maniac. She felt her back collided with something firm and warm, a person? Her heart picked up as she was snatched by the shoulder and picked up by a man with a shark fin hel- oh. It was the pro-hero Manual. The hero held her firmly as the other pro heroes took down the red man, she attempted to get out and get to her sister but she really couldn't, her leg bone hadn't regrown yet. He seemed to take the hint and rushed over to her injured sister and shifted her over into his grip and booked it, where they were going? She had no clue and honestly, she didn't care. Her body ached and burned as she didn't have the strength to actually speak.

She blinked slowly as she felt her weight shift, she noticed that the hands carrying her were a lot bigger. She looked upwards and stared at the man in his emergency outfit. She squinted at him as he placed her down on something soft- _what were they called? She couldn't remember._

The ride was fine but she wanted to swat at the people above her-_ no don't go near my mouth I **will** bite you, yes I feel fine, Yea my throat hurts because you keep making me **talk**. _

She blinked slowly as she glanced around, they were heading into the hospital. She shut her eyes closed as the sun blazed down on them, the emergency crew worked quickly to get the two girls into the care of a doctor, they needed to call their guardians, were they siblings? Or friends, One of the emergency workers set to gathering said information.

Yuuki felt his head shift as he shuffled through one of the bags, he just needed an I.D, and that's what he got.

Shiori Natsuki, Yuval Nara.

He set to work on contacting their contacts, he was surprised to be met with the sound of an elderly woman with what seemed to be a French accent. He informed her of what happened, A villain attack. He felt his shoulder tense as sobbing irrupted from the other side of the woman- _must be their grandmother, poor woman._ He informed them of the hospital location and what seemed to be their current state, he had other things to do. The villain harmed more people than two kids.

_God, he had a lot of work to do today._

**_Okay! Sorry for not updating sooner, It's kinda hard to write this seeing as I've never done it before. Uh, I'll be going through the chapters and changing a few things, nothing big! just small things. For any confusion on her quirk,, it's just that she can pull out her bones and use ectoplasm to change their shape. It's called Ecto-Bone puddy. It's a mixture between her parents, also her father doesn't know she exists._**

**_Sorry if anything here isn't to how Japan works, I did a little bit of research but not a whole ton._**

**_Also, I kinda wanna change Nara's name to Yara, Maybe find a name and use Yara as a nickname. Also, I have no editor, so If any spelling errors are there, I'm so sorry! I'm using grammerly._**


	4. Chapter 3

Maman Addie was freaking out, She had two of her kids in the hospital and the other older two were having panic attacks, She had dropped the kids off with Michi so she could hurry over and check on her babies. She brought along the oldest in fear that they'd do something stupid, and Michi was terrible with panic-related topics.

Her eldest, Asahi, was the first to leave the van and help her out while Aiya continued to mumble. _Ah her kids- she couldn't stand them being so hurt_. She handed over a small cube to Aiya for her to fiddle with and gently pulled her along by the hem of her sleeve, most of her kids didn't like being touched or pulled along, but she'd known them for so long they didn't complain.

Asashi held her bag and clung onto her hand, she missed it when they were so small. The pair had come into her care when they were around the age of three and five, they were the cutest things and such well-mannered kids. But looking at them so stricken caused her heart to ache, she knew for a fact they blamed themselves but she couldn't understand why. _All the therapy appointments she needed to schedule for her kids, it's the least they deserve._

She hurried inside and waved to the woman at the front, "Yes hello, My name is Ai Adelaide, My children were involved in a villain attack, Shiori and Yuval?" She could hear faint coughing or the sound of snoring, The woman nodded and gave them the room numbers. Natsuki needed more care than Nara and it made her stomach sink,_ Oh her precious little girls, knowing they went through something like that made her blood boil. If she got her hands on that man she'd wring him out!_

The halls were too white and she could see her kids fidget, some part of her regretted bringing them, but they needed to know that their sisters were okay, at least the man said they'd be okay.

She decided it's better to visit Nara first, seeing as she was the only one out of the two awake. Natsuki still needed time to heal and she planned to stay the night alongside her kids after she dropped off the older ones of course.

She slipped into the room, leaving it open so the girls could enter when they wanted to, The sight alone made her tear up. _Oh her baby_, Nara was laying down on the bed, bandages covering her body, nothing looked broken at least. She hurried over and brought her hand beside her little girl, "Oh honey, How're you doing." She smiled softly, but _oh_ she wanted to hurt that man so much. "Hey Maman," Nara blinked with a tiny smile, she looked so exhausted. "I kicked some dudes ass today, Stabbed him right in the arm!" she stated as her smile turned into a grin, "I know sweetie, You showed that jerk. No one messes with our family."

She laughed softly as she gazed at her child, _She took her in when she was five, her mother was a wondrous hero. Most of the kids she had taken care of alongside her wife had amazing heroic parents._ Nara looked so tired, must have been the medicine. She knew she had more time to fuss after she dropped off the other girls, _Let them see their sister for a bit at the very least._ The elderly woman hurried towards the door, "Come on Dears, You're blocking up the hallway." She huffed before taking Aiya by the sleeve. "Well hurry on, Nara's getting tired only being with an old hag." she grinned at their protest as she pushed them in. After doing that she settled herself in a soft chair in the corner, She still needed to check on Natsuki, She might just do that while they talk.

* * *

Asahi couldn't do this-_ oh god._ Her body felt stiff and clammy, her heart felt so numb. _She let this happen- this was all her fault, she should have left sooner or moved faster,_ Her hands scrubbed against her eyes, _she felt so terrible._

The injured girl seemed to grin deeper when they approached her, Her body looked terrible. Asahi reached her hand to brush along her arm, Nara didn't even flinch. "Oh, yea- The doctors told me I wouldn't really..Uh-" She seemed to blank out for a second as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "Uh yea, Due to the burns, some of my nerves were damaged? So I don't feel all that much on my arms." She didn't seem so content, but she didn't seem too bothered either.

Her stomach stirred,_ oh she felt sick._ Her grip tightened, "How long will you be here, Do you know?"

The younger girl frowned, "I'll probably only be here for some more days, You know, Because of quirks and stuff." She narrowed her eyes, "Does this bother you?" Asashi frowned. _It's silly, Why would she be upset, Even if she was, What exactly would be causing it?_

"Well- No, It's just- It's dumb. But uh, I was just, Really scared. I could have, you know. I didn't even know what I was doing." Nara admitted slowly and softly, but it left her feeling so cold. Asashi felt her heart skip as she'd held her bandaged arm. She shifted to look towards Aiya and honestly, she didn't look any better. When she glanced over to the chair she felt surprised, _where had Maman gone off to?_ She shook her head, _It was fine. It didn't matter right now._ She took a deep inhale before turning back to the confused, yet depressed child in the bed. _She was crap at emotions but hell, she'd at least try._

Asashi loosened her grip and tried, she really did try, to give her a smile, even if it looked like a grimace. "It's uh- Okay... To be scared, I mean. It's fine to be scared and it's totally valid! And you're right. You could have died, and no, I'm not trying to condone this behavior, because it was totally unsafe and caused you both to be harmed and even ended up with-" She let out a yelp as Aiya pushed her aside. "We get it, But either way we're happy with how you handled it, not the safest and yes, It's valid to be scared, But you stood up to that fear." The skeleton handed girl finished it off.

Nara nodded and let out a yawn, she seemed to be satisfied with their answer as she leaned back down on the bed. The older girls nodded and hurried towards the door, Asashi peeked out and looked around for the older woman. They waited quietly before they spotted her waddling over, Aiya grabbed her bag and scooted over. "Ah, Did you both talk to Nara?" They responded with a nod, "But she fell asleep." Aiya informed her.

"Ah well, It's fine, Let's get you both home." the elderly mother waved her hand and made her way to the exit.

The car ride was quiet, but not a stiffy quiet, It felt more like the three were processing the events that happened in one day. Asahi felt heavy as if a thick fog had settled in her head, She rubbed her hands against her skirt, only now realizing she hadn't changed. Her hands prickled as she rubbed them against the cloth of her skirt, she couldn't really get rid of the feeling and only pushed it to spread up to her neck. The irritated teen shook herself and stared out the window, The colors shined and blurred as they drove.

She didn't feel calm, or well, she didn't really have a reason to. This whole situation left her feeling disgusted with herself, There was so much she could have done to fix it,_ She could have been faster, she could have left earlier, there was so much. She let out a huff of air and attempted to rationalize her thoughts, **she didn't know it was happening in the first place,** but it wasn't an excuse, was it? No, It was rational. She didn't know, but she still should have. She couldn't call them, they weren't looking for trouble, she was busy at the time, **she couldn't just leave classes,** she didn't know. **How could she have known?** A gut feeling, no. That's not realistic, but she still could have been faster on the walk, she shouldn't have spent time walking so slow.** What if they did call and she didn't answer,** what if they were wondering where she was and why she wasn't there to help._

"Hey, girls. How're you both feeling." Maman tilted her head as she glanced to the two girls, "I know it's been a rough few days." her voice sounded soft, her hair was in a messy red bun. She must be tired, Asashi didn't really want the stress of knowing your kids were injured. She leaned her head against the window and fiddled with the strap, tugging and pulling at it. "I'm okay Maman, Just really tired." She replied and glanced towards Aiya, She didn't say anything.

"Well, Don't worry about going to school tomorrow. We'll be going back to the hospital to check on the other two, So just. Feel free to sleep in."

"Sounds nice," Asashi nodded, _She didn't really feel up to go to school either way, But she should probably text a classmate to send her notes, maybe she had some assignments to finish off._ "It'll give me time to study."

The car slowed to a stop in front of a large white house, Similar to a small building. She slid open the door and stumbled out, Her brain ached and she was itching to drop dead on her bed. She shut the door close and hurried to gather Maman's bag. Aiya slid out and met up to join her on the other side of the vehicle to help their elderly caretaker into the house. "We're back!" she announced and slipped off her shoes. She set the bag down and walked into the kitchen._ It was quiet, Well. It was late, so it made sense. The younger ones were probably sleeping, What about Mei, She must be worried._

She jolted at the sound of padded footsteps followed by a clear crash and stumble, She turned slowly and blinked. Mei was pacing with her hands clutched around her shirt, Her light green hair was tied messily in a bun while small vines curled around her upper body, "Are they okay? Is Natsuki hurt badly?" The younger girl croaked, Her eyes looked puffy and tear stained. She felt her heart squeeze and she hurried over to pull her into a hug,_ God. What kinda sister was she to just leave them to deal with this?_

"Mhm, They'll be okay. The doctors said they'd make a full recovery," Well. She honestly didn't know but she had faith they'd be okay. She continued to hold Mei tightly, Her arms wrapped around her as much as she could manage. Mei sniffled in her chest before breaking into loud sobbing. She rubbed her stained hands against her shoulder, Mei's large flowery bulb was curled up and slightly browning, it happened whenever she went through mental or physical strain or stress, and it made her worry. "They'll be back in a few weeks Mei, We'll be seeing them tomorrow kay?" She mumbled softly, _Maybe she should share her room tonight, would Aiya mind? Probably not._

_Mei was the closest to Natsuki, follow by Emica and Nara. The pair had come in together after escaping a terrible situation, She didn't know all of it, but at the time they were so scared and small. They made leap and bounds of improvement and she couldn't help but be proud of the pair of them, it made her feel terrible that the stress had gotten to her so much._

She herded her into her room and settled her down on her bed, "Try and rest up, I'll set up a movie for us. How does that one movie about Rapunzel sound?" She smiled warmly when Mei nodded slowly. "I'll get some snacks too, I'm really hungry."

She settled on strawberries and a bunch of other fruits she found in the fridge, Except Mei and Aiya didn't want to eat **healthy**, so they got popcorn, _rude._

* * *

Addie had packed up some blanket and comfort items for her girls and shoved them in the car with the help of her loving wife, "Alright, Everything's packed. I'll drive the girls over around one. Then we'll switch and rinse and repeat." Addie nodded along to Michi, "The girls will go back to school in two days, I'll pack their lunches but you're driving them." She added and slipped back into the car before rolling down the window, "Oh and love you"

Michi grinned and pecked her on the cheek before hurrying inside,_ It was cold anyway._

She arrived at the hospital and checked in, she planned on staying with Nara due to her being awake, or at least, she was more prone to waking then Natsuki, She let out a short huff as she hauled up the tote bag, it was a cute one, she got it from little Doi when she went shopping with her, she was so excited about it too. It was a fairly large light brown bag with small little teddy bear patterns on it.

She entered the door and peered around, Nara looked fast asleep, _good, she needed the rest._ She lowered the bag close to the chair she seemed to favor over the plastic ones before dropping herself down on it.

The girls would be staying at the hospital for a few weeks, from what she knew, Nara would be released first before Natsuki due to her burns, The doctors told her about the situation and it left her sour. Natsuki had various burns on the back of her body, from third degree on her back to second degree on her arms. Addie let out a sigh as she pulled out a thick quilted blanket from her bag, _It was a group project the family worked on, Michi led the charge on getting it done, alongside Mio, who seemed to pick up the hobby quite nicely._ She pulled it up and unrolled it, the hospital blankets were fine, but she thought this would work better. She hurried up and pulled the blanket over the sleeping teenager. Now she just needed to get one for Natsuki, _easy enough._ She drew out the second one and waddled off to her room, it was close by this one but the dim hallways sent the elderly woman scurrying. When she arrived she opened and closed the door sharply, she was an old woman, _but the dark still tended to scare her. It started in her youth but continued throughout her life it didn't matter, but it did leave her feeling a tad embarrassed._

The room was much darker than Nara's, _she wasn't sure as to why._ She shook her head lightly and pulled the darker quilt over the girl. Addie took the time to glance over her, Her body looked worse than Nara's, Bandages everywhere, her upper body was in numerous casts, it sent her shivering. She tugged the blanket up some more and dropped some of her things on the nightstand beside her bed. She set down her books, her pencils, a few bears Doi had picked out, before bustling out and back towards the other girl's room. Her elderly body felt stiff and fatigued,_ the day hadn't been the best, and she had a list of one person she was willing to murder, but aside from that, It had been...okay. Her girls were going to be okay, sure therapy was definitely in their future, but they'd be okay._ The thought left her sinking back down on the plush chair with a sigh as she finally let herself rest.

**Ah it's like two in the morning and I have therapy, I'm so tired. Either way, It took me like a week to write this and I may or may not be writing another story, I don't plan on posting it, but I'm really enjoying writing it. Also this story has an outline, I'm sorta winging it but I kinda have a plan! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 4

It took weeks before Nara was released, even then she couldn't attend school for another week, not that she complained about that part. Natsuki wouldn't have been released for another week and she'd end up staying home for much longer than the other injured girl. When Nara did arrive back, She was held firmly in place by six other girls. The youngest pair were sobbing, Doi and Nozomi let out loud blubbering cries as they clung onto the hem of her shirt.

"We thought you died!" Nozomi shrieked with wet eyes while Doi nodded sharply, Nara grinned and bent down with only a _**little**__ bit of difficulty,_ _well, if you asked her._ "I'm too strong to die," She continued grinning as she said so. In all honesty, she thought she was gonna die, _It scared her, but the youngest didn't need to know that. _She glanced up at the eldest and frowned, _They looked terrible._

They looked like they hadn't slept all that well or had taken care of themselves,_ or at least, not willingly,_ She'd doubt that Mamma Michi would allow them to be self-destructive. She gave a slight wave with her non_..._ _casted, Casted...Yea that will work_. With her _non_ casted arm and gave a slight smile, She knew it wouldn't work on them but it kinda made her feel better. At least, until they began to tear up, _Nara figured out right then and there she fucked up._

The pair hurried over and grabbed her by the shoulders, or well, Asashi did. She let her body sway as she was pushed around, The elder girls were checking for any injuries that weren't tended to, even if it didn't make sense, _she was treated by **doctors**_, She blinked at the pair with a furrowed brow, She knew they'd worry, but they looked like she just came back from death. They didn't say anything, and she didn't really know why but guessed it was cause they didn't know what to say. The five of them kinda stood there, and slowly, she'd notice that Mio had left and Mei hadn't shown.

She'd frown as she leaned in on Aiya, It gave her a huge comfort being around them and it made her wonder how Mei was coping._ No one was as close to Natsuki as Mei was, and it was the same for Mei. They all loved each other like a family, But Natsuki and Mei?_

Their relationship was created before she knew any of rest, they went through a lot together, They seemed connected, like they grew up together and in some way they did, It was the same relationship she'd expect Nozomi and Doi to create, seeing as adoptions barely ever happened here. Not because no one was willing, It's just _they weren't willing. _This place was for kids who had enough with the adoption or the things that came with it. Children with pro hero parents, even ones that died, were often put on pedestals, _they were sought after._

Usually, they'd be put into the system, it made sense. But sometimes that really didn't work, If the child had family they'd go with the family, if they didn't, it was the system. But, if that didn't work over time, or something happened, they'd be put into group homes like this one. Nara noticed that they usually put more care into children like her, children that had heroism in their blood, as it was always put. They were meant to be the next generation, regardless if they really wanted to or not. Personally, she wanted to carry her mothers legacy, and overall just wanted to help people. She wanted people to know they were safe around her. When her mother died...She didn't have any relatives and no one knew who Nara's father even was, Nara in all honesty really wasn't meant to be born. Her mother had fun and she was the consequence of that.

Due to that, she was put into the system, for a year. She was pushed back and forth between families, foster parents weren't all that happy when their amazing pro-hero child turned out to look sorta like... _a freak, _and the people who were willing to adopt, _yea they backed out as soon as they saw her face. She really didn't know what they were expecting, had they never read the papers regarding her quirk?... It wasn't a pretty one, useful, but not pretty._ It left her kinda bitter, but overall, she was content with where it got her.

Overall she felt lucky, she hated that time in her life and she managed to get out. But some of the girls didn't really have an easier time then she did, _Mainly Natsuki and Mei._

She passed the door and took off her shoes, It was a bit of trouble but not that big of a deal, She didn't want them to help her out, _It felt kinda annoying._ She had to swat Asashi away before taking them off. "I'm not dying, I don't need you to take off my shoes for me. I still got arms." She huffed lightly, She appreciated it, _really, but it felt like too much. _"Of course, But your arms are bandaged and shouldn't be used so much," Aiya added, _Great._

Nara puffed and nodded slowly, _She'd rather not set the pair off._ "What happened while I was gone?"_ It seemed important to ask, She wasn't sure._ "Well, School went fine. We also have your work for you to study over the week." Asashi stated as the trio walked into the kitchen, The youngest had run off to do who knows what. "Oh, Great. I love doing that." The injured girl frowned. "I thought they'd at least let me off easy, Seeing as I almost became firewood." She grinned lightly as she sat herself down and took a pear, Her favorite fruit. She glanced back and bit back a wince. the pair looked like she just told them their dog died,_ and they didn't even have a dog._

"Uh- You both okay?... You look freaked out." she didn't want an answer honestly,_ Sure it would be nice,_ _but she'd rather just guess._ "It's nothing! Don't worry about it." Asashi waved her hand and Aiya had just up and walked away. Nara dug her nails into the side of her leg uncomfortably, _she didn't mean to set them off._ "Okay, I'm gonna...Finish this pear in my room then."

She didn't run to her room, but she sure as hell didn't walk and closed the door as quietly as she could. Maman had probably already moved to her room to see Mama_, She didn't want to freak anyone out, she didn't even mean to, And wasn't she supposed to be the most affected by it? She wasn't sure._ It felt like whiplash and she didn't like it. She moved slowly to her bed and settled down before glancing around. Her walls were a pale grey, just like everyone else. She did have _some_ hero memorabilia, some were of her mother.

Her mother wasn't the most popular hero but she made a difference and she knew it too, She knew that if her mother lived longer then she did, she'd return to hero work. She narrowed her eyes at the blue poster, her mother was posing in the middle with stars pointing outwards. Her mother had a small group of fans, and she visited her forums from time to time. She never commented,_ it felt too weird, but she loved seeing all the art of her mother, or the posts of appreciation. It gave her a sense of drive to become a hero herself, she'd be amazing, just like her mother._

She brought her hand up to scrub at her eyes,_ it wasn't fair, and she knew that._ It bothered her greatly and left her so frustrated. Nara twisted around and pushed herself back, closer to the top of her bed. She'd hit her back against the wall with a soft thump and snatched her pillow. Her face felt miserably warm and it annoyed her so much, it was stupid anyway and she didn't have an excuse to feel this way. She curled closer and held the pillow tighter, she didn't want to bother Maman, she must be tired.

They were just worried, she knew that, of course she did. But it didn't mean that it didn't bother her, She was the one who got hurt, she was supposed to be more upset than them but she wasn't. Nara blinked and pushed her palm against her cheek, She didn't know how to feel. Her nose scrunched as her head fizzled and her hands became uncomfortably hot. She dug her fingers into her side and shoved her face deeper into the pillow, She couldn't understand, She wanted to be as upset as them, _she didn't even want them to be upset. _She was being stupid, she knew that _loud and clear_, but it left the young girl feeling that her stomach had been twisted like a really wet rag after cleaning.

Her vision blurred for a moment before she rubbed her hand against her eyes, she was fine. Nara straightened herself and lessened her hold on her pillow, she was fine. Of course she was. She almost died sure, but she didn't. She actually did something, _something terrifying sure, but heroic. Right? Heroes don't cry, so why would she?_

She took a moment to slow her breathing but her room still felt stuffy, too stuffy. She glanced around her bed and began to kick off her blanket, and the few stuffies she owned. She watched as the Allmight plush doll fell from her bed and winced. She wanted to be like **_him_**, and her mother of course. But he was still there. He was still going around and _helping_ people, she wanted that. She wanted to be the person who could smile while saving a child in a fire or a cat in a tree, she wanted to be a hero.

_Well... She was going to be a hero._

The girl stared down at her brown sheets as she thought, she looked up and aspired to be a hero, and one day she _would_ be a hero. Her skin was warm to the touch, mainly around her face, and her head still felt light. She wondered if she should sleep, it sounded like a good idea... but she didn't really like sleeping. Her dreams were weird, too weird. It always left her scared or something like that.

She curled up and rubbed her hand against her knee, her eyes still burned and overall she felt drained, maybe sleeping was a good idea.

**Uh, sorry for not posting. I sorta maybe broke my computer and lost my phone. h a , so I'm posting on my dads computer. I probably won't be sticking to be schedule I set for myself but I'll try to post soon. I went to some summer camps too. so that was fun.**


End file.
